PJet/X350 Nightingale/Abilities
Even though it's weaponry are not as much as those mounted in the ASCAS, and that this aircraft is much older than it, the Nightingale is more focused for longer range explosions and a much more massive destruction than standard ASCAS SWBMs and LSWs. Special Weapons Laser Turrets 20 may seem to be a small number of laser turrets, but these turrets are auto-lock and multifunctional; Instead of only destroying planes and missiles incoming to the Nightingale, the turrets can also engage to any ground/naval unit the system thinks can be destroyed easily/is in close range. The lasers of the X350 is also much more intense. If a split-second shot from the ASCAS's laser beam can create a perfect 50 centimeter in radius hole in your body, the X350's can completely disintegrate you and people and structures surrounding you at the range of 20 meters. Digital Optic Stealth (DOS) Employed in nearly all military aircrafts manufactured by PJet, the DOS is a regular everyday feature used in many military planes across the world. But the X350's is one of it's kind. When engaged fully, it can also hide the sound made by the rockets and the engines of the plane, and it can cloak the aircraft fully without any glittering. Some of it's laser turrets can also shoot down any aircraft or missile without decloaking, making it impossible to attack this plane at any angle. The DOS, however, can be disarmed by a lucky shot from any source, and if the plane is severely injured, the DOS will not be able to cloak the plane. Sonic Blast Cannon (SBC) It didn't actually looks like a cannon, but much like a giant hemispherical dome filled with supercharged energy that if ignited with a fusion reaction at any moment, will generate an extremely violent hypersonic vibration wave that basically disintegrates any biological materials and severely damage physical materials on it's blast radius. The SBC has proven itself to disintegrate everybody in a North Korean naval fleet heading to Los Angeles, leaving only dead ships with no one in it-they are all-in a way-exploded into atoms. The disadvantage of this weapon, however, it affected everything on it's radius, even water and tress. It may destroy terrain and wildlife. It also consumes a lot of energy from the onboard fusion reactor, and no other weapons can be engaged while the SBC is in operation. Electronic Impact Shield (EIS) Also taking benefit of the SBC dome and additional probes, the EIS is capable to form a small sphere big enough to fit only the Nightingale in it. When engaged, no missile, gunshots, laser beam or even shock waves can damage the Nightingale at all. However, the EIS can't be engaged for longer than five minutes, and it takes the same amount of time to recharge the energy. Another bad side of this defensive feature is the X350 can't fire anything as long as it's armed, and it consumes nearly the same amount of energy as the SBC is. Shock Wave Ballistic Missile (SWBM) Commonly used by defenses in military facilities, the SWBM that is launched (and reproduced) by the X350 has a wider blast radius of 50000 feet, and has been reengineered to produce much greater shockwaves that will surely destroy everything in the blast radius. Despite being extremely failsafe, ground, naval and air units below the altitude of 3000 feet won't be hurt by the Aerial SWBM at all-the Surface SWBM however, will give no mercy to any target in the radius of 30000 feet. Special Abilities Water Landing and Takeoff The engineers of this aircraft, without having any clue, has designed it to be able to takeoff, land and navigate on water, making it very easy for the Nightingale to land anywhere and wait for maintenance vessels to approach in. What's more, as long as the Nightingale stays on the water, it can even destroy underwater targets with it's SBC, but it majorly decreases the firing range of the SBC up to 500 feet in diameter. However, some of it's laser turrets are already designed for all-terrain operation, marking this Airborne Fortress as the deadliest-and biggest-amphibian aircraft ever. Short Field Takeoff Despite it's inability to land on normal international-standard runway lengths, the Nightingale can be launched easily through regular runways, which was how the aircraft first took off from the PJet Assembly Base to Fortress Unsympathetic, where things are, in simple words, oversized. Radar Jamming and Hacking Jamming A feature that is last added to the Nightingale, it's powerful radar systems can start broadcasting jamming signals that can block any transmissions ranging from radio to radar detection in a very large area of radius 90000 feet, which requires an extremely powerful system that is mounted to the Nightingale. The jammer radar however, is internal, and cannot be operated until lowered from the body of the Nightingale. The radar then limits the airspeed of the Nightingale to about 300 knots and, because it is mounted in the belly, disabled the SBC, DOS and the EIS of the aircraft. (But who needs DOS and EIS when no radar can detect your position?) Hacking Employing the same external radar used by the plane's jamming system, the Nightingale can also hack all ground and AWACS radars in range and collect data from each. The Nightingale can also modify the system of the radar, switching between which one is the enemy and which is not, and even shut it off entirely. Category:Fanon Works Category:Vehicles